Just Keep Chewing
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Based off the 'Box Scene' in which our little Blaine is in the process of making Kurt's gift. COMPLETE.


**A/N: Let me just say this okay, KLAINE FOR THE WIN. I wrote this due to all of our hype on the lovely 'Box Scene' that Ryan Murphy so graciously handed over via Twitter. Send me love with reviews xoxo Mary.**

He doesn't regret what he's doing right now. Not one bit. He knows that in the long run, after the gum chewing, and then taking the wrappers and folding them into a design that it will most definitely be worth the while. Blaine keeps smacking the gum, _chew chew chew, _switch sides, _chew chew chew._

Blaine originally started making Kurt's gift at the kitchen table, but decided the couch would be a more comfortable place and he could entertain himself while doing it. He ends up watching Tangled and pulls his feet into the criss-cross-apple-sauce position. Only about less than half an hour into the movie does the gum lose its flavor, but he really doesn't want to waste the gum so he just keeps chewing.

_Just keep chewing, just keep chewing, just keep chewing chewing chewing, what do we do? We chew chew chew._

The movie is almost over now. His jaw starts to get sore from how much gum he has put in his mouth. _My mouth never hurt this much when I had Kurt's—no no bad Blaine, no dirty thoughts, not now. _He shifts uncomfortably on the couch; this is not a time to imagine other … things. Blaine figures that he at least put in 8 or 9 pieces already, but honestly, it feels like 20 instead. His teeth clench down, and one of the teeth is the back of his mouth really hurts, _but I'm doing this for Kurt, _he thinks. So he continues to chew.

Across the room, his phone starts to chime, and he knows it's probably Kurt, if not then it's probably Tina. He gets up knowing that either way the phone call is probably important. He doesn't bother looking to the caller id when he clicks the button to answer the phone.

"_Oh my god Blaine, I need help._"

"_Well hey to you too baby, what do you need?_" Blaine says as he puts his cell phone between this ear and his right shoulder. But then he remembers he's still chewing gum, _and Kurt can't know._ If Kurt finds out he's chewing gum, he'll ask why and Blaine cant not, _under any circumstances,_ lie to his boyfriend while he's on the phone with him.

"_The Liz Taylor collection's price keeps going up and I am about to a mental break down if I don't get at least one piece of her fabulous collection,_" Kurt whines into the phone receiver, "_it would be an absolute disaster if I didn't._"

Blaine rolls his eyes at his boyfriend as he replies, "_Kurt, baby, why do you need jewelry, you're amazing just the way you are._"

It takes Kurt a few seconds to reply, _shit, I've been compromised. _

"_Blaine, you did not just quote Bruno Mars,_" Kurt says exasperatedly. Blaine sighs as wipes his head and sighs deeply before remembering he's got to go soon in order to finish Kurt's present on time. _I wonder what I'm going to put on top of the actual ring, _he ponders.

"_Blaine! Blaine, are you still there?_"Whoops, he forgot to respond to him. "_Yes, of course, but listen I've got to go soon, I'm … busy._" He's got to stand his ground right now, because knowing Kurt, he's going to be bombarded by a million questions in 3 … 2 … 2 ½ …1 …

"_It's fine honey, I'll let you go okay?_" Blaine just smiles into the phone, _honey, _almost a year with the most handsome man on the planet and he still blushes to the tips of his ears every time he hears Kurt call him that.

"_Okay, and Kurt?_" he says as his finger ghosts over the end button, "_I love you, merry early Christmas._" He already knows Kurt's grinning like a mad fool on the other end. "_I love you too, I'll text you later._ _And merry early Christmas to you as well,_" Kurt replies.

After he sets down his phone on the living room table, he's now practically done with the actual ring. He's very proud that it didn't fall apart while he was on the phone. But now he still has to figure out what he's going to put on top of it.

_Oh, I know, I can make a little bow tie._

He knows that nothing can compare to the Liz Taylor collection on eBay that Kurt's been trying to get lately, but Blaine also knows that nothing can compare to how much deeply in love with one Kurt Hummel. He's pretty sure, that this will be the first Christmas's of many more to come with his boyfriend, but this one will always be his favorite.


End file.
